Hive (Marvel Cinematic Universe)
Alveus, also known as Hive, is the main antagonist of the third season of the TV series Marvel's Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D., set in the Marvel Cinematic Universe. He is an immensely-powerful Inhuman born thousands of years prior to the main story who seeks to regain his lost power, and is believed to have been the inspiration for stories about evil and the Devil. Being considered the most-powerful of all Inhumans to date, Hive sought to "change the world" by turning as many humans into Inhumans as can be done. He was portrayed by Jason Glover in his original human form, and more notably by Dillon Casey and Brett Dalton (who previously portrayed Grant Ward up until his death in episode "Maveth"), having assumed the forms of their respective characters. Biography Origin Alveus was originally a hunter-gatherer human who happened to encounter Kree Reapers after a successful hunt. The Kree cornered and forcibly abducted him onto their ship, where they performed various experiments. Alveus was transformed by Terrigenesis. When he was sent away to a far distant planet, his remnant followers founded a secret society whose primary purpose is Hive Paganism. During World War II, they infiltrated the Nazi's and took the name HYDRA under the direction of its then leader, Red Skull. This group's sole intention was to bring back this dangerous Inhuman to Earth. For centuries, they had tried and failed. The society eventually started using the Monolith to send other humans to Maveth, so that Hive could use them for host bodies and not be lost to time. One of these hosts was Nathaniel Malick, brother of current HYDRA leader Gideon Malick, who betrayed Nathaniel. While on Maveth, Alveus came into contact with nine different alien civilizations living in nine different cities; he then watched idly-by while they killed each-other in a war for survival. It's been suggested that Alveus had a hand in the war, killing many of the aliens he encountered. Future Arrivals 4,722 Hours In 2001, a group of astronauts from NASA was sent in as a sacrifice to this thing as they had done to many others over the centuries under the guise that they were sent in to do scientific research. Hive made them go mad, killing each other, leaving their bodyguard, Will Daniels, alive. Will stood on that planet, eluding Hive for fourteen years. Then in 2015, S.H.I.E.L.D. agent and biochemist, Jemma Simmons, was brought to that planet accidentally and, for months, Jemma, with the help of Will Daniels, survived long enough for her S.H.I.E.L.D. colleagues to bring her back, though Will was killed while he saved her before Hive possessed his body. The heads of HYDRA were trying to seek out S.H.I.E.L.D. to try to find out how to bring back this deadly Inhuman for Hive to take over Earth. Return Maveth Sometime later in December 2015 (Earth-time), a small team of HYDRA agents lead by Grant Ward at the request of HYDRA leader, Gideon Malick, traveled to Maveth to bring Hive back to Earth with S.H.I.E.L.D. scientist, Leo Fitz, as an unwilling sacrifice to the creature. They were followed by SHIELD director, Phil Coulson, who was on a mission to kill Grant Ward after he killed Phil's girlfriend, Rosalind Price, who was also the head of the Advanced Threat Containment Unit which allied themselves with S.H.I.E.L.D. Grant, Leo, and the HYDRA team encountered Hive within the body of Will Daniels. "Will" was made to be a guide. "Will" would tell Leo about an older civilization that use to live on that planet. Leo was puzzled that he knew a great deal about them. Just as Leo was inspecting his limp leg, it showed Will's leg was rotting, indicating he was a rotting corpse and "Will" told Leo he was around when this alien civilization existed, thus telling him he was the Inhuman HYDRA was seeking. Leo and "Will" fought until Leo seemingly killed "Will" shortly before Phil killed Ward, HYDRA agent and traitor to S.H.I.E.L.D. Both Leo and Phil left Maveth shortly after, leaving behind Ward's dead body and Coulson's prosthetic hand, which he used to kill Ward. Little did Leo and Phil knew, Hive left Will's heavily-damaged body and took possession of Grant Ward's body, then left Maveth for Earth, something it couldn't have done had Coulson not killed Ward and provided the necessary outlet. Hive intercepted Malick's car as it was speeding away from HYDRA castle. Malick was pleasantly surprised that the creature that HYDRA sought for centuries was finally on Earth, using Grant Ward's body as a new host. HYDRA succeeded in bringing back this evil being. Reacquiring Power Bouncing Back Hive is kept under supervision at Malick's HYDRA lair, where he sits in a room and catching up current events on Earth. Three months after being found, sometime in March 2016, he asks Malick to feed him, so he is given large trays of food so that he can regain his strength. After HYDRA captures an Inhuman named Lucio, Malick's faith in Hive wavers, so he demonstrates his sincerity by turning into sand-like parasite and sending it towards Malick and Giyera. The Inside Man Lucio is later brought before Hive, who is immune to the Inhuman's powers. Later, he requests that four humans are brought to him, alive and healthy. Shortly after, he is given four ordinary bodies to use, but he does not seek to possess them; instead, he absorbs their life force and their flesh, replenishing Ward's body to normal, reducing the four people to blood-covered skeletons and covering Hive. Spacetime After his host body fixed, Hive dresses himself with a black cloak, then gets to eat dinner with Malick. Malick tells Hive that his family believed in him, and that if he were to be brought back to Earth, he would be rewarded; Hive takes note of Malick's net worth of $9.2 billion, then makes a suggestion regarding how to acquire more power, showing him Coulson's prosthetic hand, which he left behind after killing Ward back on Maveth. The suggestion comes up about buying the company that manufactured the hand, the Transia Corporation, in order to acquire his own technology with which to dominate over all. At the Transia Corporation building, Malick, Giyera and Hive speak to the board of directors about purchasing the entire company, but the chairman denies them; however, Hive then brings in an Inhuman named Charles Winton (who was captured previously in the day), who has the ability to show the future to people who touch him, and thus the chairman receives a horrifying vision of Hive absorbing life energy from everyone in the room, killing them all and reducing them to blood-covered skeletons. Horrified and fearful, the chairman hands over the company, but Hive kills everyone anyways. A while later, Malick acquires a cybernetic suit built by the company before, and it is considered by him to be real power. Hive tempts him to kill the chairman by crushing his skull, which he does to illustrate his superiority. That night, when S.H.I.E.L.D. attacks the company, the crew hacks into security cameras, eventually catching a brief glimpse of Hive still inside Ward's body before the footage cuts out; discovering that Ward may have been resurrected somehow, Coulson and Inhuman Daisy Johnson split up, with Coulson saying that he's going to find Ward. Daisy makes it to the rooftop of the building, and fights off Malick in his cybernetic suit. After he escapes and the helicopter flees, Hive is seen with Giyera in Malick's hideout, as he tempts Giyera to betray Malick; he now works for Hive, who is about to continue his own agenda. Giyera betrays Malick and Hive expresses pleasure in hearing this. Paradise Lost Hive is in Gideon's estate, having summoned the rest of HYDRA's inner circle to there so that he can show them he's back on Earth. When Malick asks him about having the memories of every host body, he simply asks Malick who he wants to talk to. Later, when the inner circle is gathered up, Hive steps in; at first, everyone assumes that he's simply Grant Ward. However, he then transforms into a Medusa-like creature with tentacles, emphasizing that he's the real deal. Later on, Hive tells Malick's daughter Stephanie Malick about what her father did to his brother; he made him have to be sacrificed so that he wouldn't be. Stephanie, horrified at her father, looks at him with disgust, then tells Hive to "do what he has to"; much to Malick's surprise and horror, Hive kills Stephanie by transferring his parasitic cells into her. He says that now Malick knows what true sacrifice is, then leaves. The Team During an attack on the HYDRA base, Hive stands before Daisy, and transfers his cells into her, allowing him to mind-control her. She eventually returns to the S.H.I.E.L.D. base and, under Hive's influence, steals a Kree object and some Terrigen crystals, then kills the captured Gideon Malick, as Hive feared he would spill secrets about him. After this, she causes an earthquake inside the base, making rocks fall on top of Phil Coulson. With that accomplished, she heads for Hive, who informs Giyera that Malick is dead and they now have access to his massive fortune. The Singularity Standing outside New York City with Daisy, Hive speaks to her about his intentions, and she seems to finally be taking a liking to the one who looks like Ward. Later on, they start preparing their new plans. Hive and Johnson first went to Alisha Whitley, whom they knew would be targeted by Coulson, and left her doubles to ambush Lincoln Campbell and the rest of the team sent to protect her. With Whitley by their side, Hive and Johnson then went to speak to James, who mocked Johnson and questioned if she had broken up with Campbell. Hive then revealed himself and demanded the rest of the Kree Orb; when James refused they dropped a Terrigen Crystal, which filled the room with Terrigen Mist and forced him to undergo Terrigenesis. After he finished this, he starts making objects explode by touching them, but Hive mind-controls him into stopping this. Daisy proceeds to cause an earthquake that allows the four to unearth a Kree weapon that the Kree Orb is connected to; when they ask what it is, Hive says that it's the only thing that can kill him. After taking it, they filled the room with explosives, anticipating that S.H.I.E.L.D. would be here soon due to looking out for Daisy using her powers. However, Coulson and May manage to save themselves from the explosives, much to the villain's dismay and running away entire village. Preparing for War Failed Experiments With mercenary forces and controlled Inhumans covering every inch of Hive's purchased town, they would all be likely safe from any S.H.I.E.L.D. attack. Hive explains the story of how he became an Inhuman to three former HYDRA leaders, descended from original worshipers of his, and also reveals his plan to them; turn humans into Inhumans. Radcliffe uses a device he built with help from Hive, and used some of Hive's blood to run the experiment. However, instead of turning the HYDRA members into Inhumans as intended, they are horrifically-melted into skeletons; according to Radcliffe, they are in need of actual blood from an actual Kree alien, giving Hive an idea. Using the Kree Orb, he summons forth two Kree Reapers, alien hunters who have been in stasis for thousands of years. Their ship crashes directly into a building in the middle of the night, by which point a S.H.I.E.L.D. team has arrived ready to kill Hive. One of the Reapers is killed by Daisy, and drained of its blood, but S.H.I.E.L.D. agent "Mack" uses a Splinter Bomb to turn the alien corpse into dust. The other Reaper goes into a church and finds Hive there, and they proceed to fight. The Reaper insisted that Hive was a failed experiment, but this didn't stop Hive from killing the alien using his parasite-like skin cells, eating away at the alien's flesh until there was only a skeleton left. S.H.I.E.L.D. agents shot at Hive right after this, with one even using an RPG on him, but these attacks are fruitless, forcing them to run away from the all-powerful Inhuman. Hive then chases the agents, and is unable to stop them from escaping, and tends to the injured Daisy. Later, Hive carves out the Kree Reaper's blue, human-like heart and shows it to Radcliffe, hoping to use it to make the experiment work; however, Daisy reminds Hive that she was brought back to life using Kree blood during the time that Ward wasn't pretending to be a good guy. Hive, remembering this using Ward's memories, is talked into draining Daisy's. Emancipation Eventually, the Quinjet arrives at the base, and Hive stands alone to welcome him; however, much to his surprise, Lash, a brute Inhuman put on-board to kill him, stepped off the Quinjet and fought Hive and the Primitives. He manages to kill some of the Primitives and injure Hive badly. He put Daisy's unconscious body onto the Quinjet as it took off back to the S.H.I.E.L.D. base; however, Hellfire then throws a fire-covered chain into Lash's back, making it protrude out his chest, killing him. The Quinjet took off back to the heroes' base, where they find out what Hive is planning; he's going to transform a huge portion of the world's population into Primitives using Radcliffe's experimental gas. Hive plans to disperse it by using a warhead stolen from the ATCU facility in Indiana, which will be fired into the atmosphere and spread the gas. Season Finale Absolution With all the pieces having fallen into place, Hive moves forward with his plan to turn billions into Radcliffe's Primitives. He and his minions take control of a missile silo on an island, and put the warhead on one of the missiles there; however, right before it fired, Leo Fitz managed to find and use the automatic shut-down code, preventing it from launching. Hive walks through the base after having deduced that S.H.I.E.L.D. is here, and after catching sight of Lincoln, tries to mock him and trick him into thinking Daisy needs him back. After being led through a hallway to find agents Mack and Elena, the memory machine Coulson and Werner von Strucker had both used activated, this time able to project itself like radio-waves. This causes Hive's mind to become scrambled as he yells out in pain, experiencing the memories of his hosts Grant Ward, Nathaniel Malick and Will Daniels, going as far as to say words they've spoken. Giyera and Hellfire come in and see Hive in this mess, and listen to his order "Disconnect the warhead for absolution", despite being confused with his current state-of-mind. After Hive ends up stumbling out of the base, he is locked inside a gel-matrix cube by Elena, leading to his capture. Giyera and Hellfire made off with the warhead, meaning that it can still be used for Hive's plan, but what mattered was that the ringleader was now captured. At the S.H.I.E.L.D. base known as "the Playground", a bomb Hive had previously set filled with the "Absolution Virus" detonated in the Zephyr One's landing room, causing multiple agents to be turned into Primitives, who, after dragging some more agents into the gas cloud and Fitz escaping by the skin of his teeth, smashed Hive's Containment Module to pieces, ripping it up and freeing their master. Hive, still in a confused state-of-mind, stepped onto the Zephyr One and is faced by Daisy Johnson; surprisingly however, she wanted to be mind-controlled yet again, simply kneeling down and saying "take me". Ascension Hive attempted to mind-control Daisy, but finds that whatever Lash did to her prevents him from connecting with her like before; Daisy, furious, attacks him with her powers, but he was able to call upon the memories and abilities of the able-bodied Grant Ward to save himself from her. Despite having all his bones twisted-up and broken by Daisy's powers, he was able to easily heal himself, and mocked her for her efforts of revenge. Giyera arrives at the base in a HYDRA jet, and thus Daisy was distracted enough for Hive to knock her out. Hive then ordered the Primitives to put Daisy inside the Containment Module on-board the Zephyr One, and to load the warhead, on Giyera's jet, onto the battleship-like jet, allowing them to ascend. While on-board with Giyera and Hellfire, Hive explains how they can still achieve their goal; by having the Zephyr One ascend to several hundred thousand feet in the air until just high enough for the warhead's timer to go off in the atmosphere. They can escape using the Containment Module right before the warhead detonates, thus ensuring that they survive to lead the massive army of Primitives they'll probably have when this is all over. When it was discovered that Leo Fitz and Melinda May had managed to stow away on-board the Zephyr One and killed Giyera by shooting him multiple times then freeing Daisy, a Primitive drags Giyera's body into the cockpit for Hive and Hellfire to observe. A Quinjet then attaches to the top of the ship, with Phil Coulson on-board; Hive goes to confront him alone. Coulson and Hive come face-to-face, as it seems that Coulson is not afraid to die to this monster that he'd unleashed on the planet; Hive then shifts into his true form, that of a tentacled purple-pink squid monster with red eyes and a puckered-up mouth, and prepares to kill him and possess him, as he's just been told that other agents have managed to accompany Coulson here on the Quinjet. However, when he tries, he finds that "Coulson" is actually a hologram, while the real Coulson is somewhere else, and mocks him with an impression of Princess Leia from Star Wars, causing Hive to become enraged and shift back into Grant Ward. He finds everyone fighting the Primitives in the room with the empty Containment Module, and slipped away to notice Daisy putting the warhead on-board a Quinjet to fly into space and detonate harmlessly. Lincoln reveals that he's on-board in the pilot's seat, and uses his powers to blast Daisy out and back into the Zephyr One. He then blasted the Quinjet with him, Hive and the warhead on-board high into space, as Lincoln gives his goodbyes to Daisy and admits that he loves her before the radio cuts out due to the Quinjet now being in space. Hive and Lincoln float around inside, as Hive knows that this is his end and attempting to mind-control Lincoln won't save either of them from the warhead, which has only seconds left to do what it has to. As Hive and Lincoln look at the world, Hive says that he only wanted to help the Inhuman race with the Absolution Virus and rid people of their flaws; Lincoln simply says "They're only human", and they stay side-by-side as the warhead detonates, destroying the Quinjet, ending the threat of the Absolution Virus and Hive finally-experiencing what's eluded him for millennia; death. Hive reflects sadly to Lincoln on how beautiful the world is only wishing to have made it better and feel connected to it. Lincoln acknowledges this in turn and both stay together as they die in the explosion, which is observed by the S.H.I.E.L.D. agents on the Zephyr One. Personality Alveus is not initially a malevolent or cruel being. He treats his allies with genuine affability and does not abuse others. He remains or at least acts like a friend to people who serve him and is attracted to Inhumans but this could be cause of his silent manipulations and mind control but he is still careful to not treat anyone like slaves even though they do not serve him willingly. Beneath his calm and charming demeanor, however, Alveus is perfectly capable of an unspeakable ruthlessness while punishing those who disappoint him. Despite his methods, Alveus does display a human side and believes that he was making the world a better place through his actions. Having witnessed a once great society on Maveth unfold on itself, he makes several claims that Earth was in constant chaos and by turning the inhabitants into Inhumans, becoming "connected" to everyone he equated himself as not only the bringer of death but as well peace. Alveus even confesses in his final moments that in spite of their flaws, he wished to know what it was like to be a human. Being virtually a parasite, Alveus has a trait in which he retains the memories of the bodies he inhabited. There are moments when these personalities surface and he becomes the people he formerly inhabited and not himself. For example, while confronting Gideon Malick as his brother, Nathaniel, he displays initial shock over the latter' betrayal twenty years ago and kills Malick's daughter in front of him as punishment for such an act. He appears to be specially connected towards Grant Ward, as he was a person who dedicated his life to Hydra and indirectly returning him to Earth. There is a chance however that Alveus had no idea that in reality Ward aligned with Hydra solely for personal reasons. He also refused to change bodies despite Ward's being weak but there is always a chance that changing forms is a painful process but whatever the case is, Ward is generally his public image towards his followers. In Alveus' final moments, instead of showing initial anger over his plans failing and his immediate death, he accepts his fate with dignity and humility. He shows no fear despite having lived thousands of years, death was the only thing he had never felt a true connection towards and calmly states to Lincoln Campbell that his best interests were for humanity before they died side by side. Powers and Abilities After exposure to the Terrigen Mist, Hive became an incredibly-powerful Inhuman that was worshiped by many. His power was only equaled by his leadership of a rebellion against the Kree. * 'Possession: '''Hive is capable of possessing a human body, taking their physical appearance. This power has allowed him to survive on Maveth for thousands of years, as HYDRA used the Monolith to send people (called "Travelers") to Maveth so that Hive could kill them, then possess their bodies. When he takes a host body, he gets all the memories of the person, as well as (to a lesser degree) their personality. However, he has stated that to Giyera that in order to possess a body, the body has to be dead, meaning he can't possess a body that still lives and breathes. He also cannot possess Inhumans. As shown when he possessed Will Daniels and Grant Ward, their skin color changed to white-gray, a tip-off to the fact that he has taken their form. ** '''Longevity: '''As stated above, HYDRA has sent people through the Monolith to Maveth for thousands of years, allowing Hive to kill them and possess their bodies. This allowed him to live for thousands of years on Maveth. ** '''Transformation: '''In "''Paradise Lost", Hive transformed his Ward body's head into that of a tentacle-covered creature with greenish-grey skin, which is it's true form. He did this again in "Ascension" to intimidate Phil Coulson. * 'Body Manipulation/Regeneration: '''To kill his victims, Hive sends sand-like skin cells from his host-body hurtling towards potential victims. In "''Bouncing Back", when he used this power, one could notice his skeletal hand as his skin came off like sand in the wind. This "sand" is like a parasite, managing to eat away at potential victims within seconds; in "The Inside Man", he used this "sand" to absorb the "life-force" of 5 ordinary humans. After he did this, the 5 humans had been reduced to blood-covered skeletons and Hive's host-body (Ward) had been restored to full working capacity. In "Spacetime", he used his powers to kill the entire Transia Corporation board of directors, as they screamed horrifically while the "sand" ate away at them. In "Failed Experiments", he used this power to kill a Kree Reaper, turning its face into a skull, later ripping out its heart and holding it in his hand. ** 'Mind Control: '''Killing people isn't the only use that Hive's cells have; it was later discovered that he is capable of mind-controlling Inhumans by transferring his cells into their brains, which Malick describes as "joining the hive". In "''The Team", he appeared behind Daisy and mind-controlled her into killing Malick, who had betrayed Hive, and stealing the Kree Orb and several Terrigen Crystals from S.H.I.E.L.D., which she normally wouldn't do. In "The Singularity", he also mind-controlled Alisha Whistley and James, getting to James only after he became an Inhuman. It is unknown if he can mind-control humans, but it's suggested by Malick that he took control of HYDRA through this power. As shown in "Emancipation", Lash's powers allowed him to free Daisy from Hive's control, and future attempts at "swaying" her were unsuccessful. Hive's powers allowed him to instantly gain full control of Holden Radcliffe's Inhuman Primitives, which had no original thoughts of their own and relied entirely on Hive for survival and basic instincts. * 'Atmokinesis: '''Hive can use the weather to his advantage against potential foes. While on Maveth, he could cause severe sandstorms to confuse and isolate his victims. * '''Terrakinesis: '''Hive is capable of manipulating the terrain around him however he wishes. On Maveth, when Jemma Simmons and Will Daniels were about to reach a wormhole, Hive widened a canyon with his powers. * '''Hand-to-Hand Combat: '''Presumably using the memories of other people whom he killed and possessed, Hive was able to hold his own without using his powers, showing that he doesn't really need them to be terrifying. In "''Failed Experiments", he was able to hold his own against a Kree Reaper, a brute-like Inhuman hunter, and didn't use his powers on him until he had decided he had enough. In "Ascension", his memories of Grant Ward allowed him to over-power even Daisy Johnson. Weakness *'Past lives: '''The memories in his head can be jumbled, causing him to experience them all at once causing him to lose his identity and sanity, as experienced when Lincoln used the memory machine to scramble his thoughts in "''Absolution". This caused him to struggle to speak sentences and instead say things said by previous hosts. Relationships Allies *HYDRA - Followers, Soldiers, and Worshippers **Giyera † - Former Thrall **Lucio † - Former Thrall **Stephanie Malick † - Victim **Kirk Vogel † *James/Hellfire - Former Thrall *Alisha Whitley † - Former Thrall *Primitives - Former Thralls **Pete Boggs † **Jackson † **O'Brien **Marshall **Anderson Hosts *Nathaniel Malick † - Worshipper, Former Host, and Victim *Will Daniels † - Victim and Former Host *Grant Ward † - Final Host Enemies *Kree **Kree Reapers † - Victims *Jiaying † *S.H.I.E.L.D. **Phil Coulson - Attempted Victim and Planned Host **Daisy Johnson - Former Thrall **Jemma Simmons **Leo Fritz - Attempted Killer **Melinda May - Attempted Killer **Alphonso Mackenzie **Piper - Attempted Killer **Secret Warriors ***Lincoln Campbell † - Killer ***Joey Gutierrez ***Elena Rodriguez **Manzini † - Victim **Project Distant Star Return Astronauts ***Austin † - Victim ***Brubaker † - Victim ***Taylor † - Victim **Transia Corporation ***Rowan Hamilton † **Charles Hinton † **Gideon Malick † - Worshipper-turned Victim **Holden Radcliffe - Hostage **Lash † - Attempted Killer Gallery Alveus (human form).jpg|Alveus, before he turned Inhuman It.png|The Hive's first appearance DeadWillPossessedByIt.png|Will Daniels' dead body possessed by Hive ItTrueForm.png|Hive's true form exiting Will Daniel's burned corpse DeadWardPossessedByIt.png|Grant Ward's dead body possessed by Hive Hive (in Ward's body).jpeg|Hive's decaying host body HiveHealed.jpg|Hive's regenerated host body Hive's Tentacle.jpg|Hive's tentacle, hinting his true form HiveRevelation.gif|Hive finally reveals his true form to the world File:tumblr_o7cr1vJoEc1sjhzeoo1_1280.png Hive !_True_Face_2.png Hive 1282.gif Hive _1284.gif Hive _328119408_n.jpg Hive-vs_Coulson.png Hive _1463593959833.jpg PhilDecievesHive.jpg|Hive is Tricked by Phil Coulson HieLincolnDeath.png|Hive's final moments with Lincoln, viewing the Earth Hive (Concept Art).jpg|Hive's concept art Hive Concept Art.jpg Hive Concept Art 2.jpg Hive Concept Art 4.jpg Hive Concept Art 5.jpg Trivia *It is confirmed by Elizabeth Henstridge that it is actually the Marvel Cinematic Universe's adaption of The Hive, a parasitic being created by HYDRA to embody their ideals. Seeing as Hive is a parasitic Inhuman who seems to resemble a slug, or even an octopus, this seems highly likely to be the case. *In the comics, Hive is a parasitic entity created by HYDRA, composed of countless parasites merged around a host to form a single individual. Due to his intelligence, strength and dedication to the cause of HYDRA, Hive was appointed as one of HYDRA's heads by Wolfgang von Strucker. **Also in the comics, he was Caucasian and he had blonde hair. But to make him look ancient, he was a Mayan Hunter in the Marvel Cinematic Universe. *It's theorized that Jiaying knew about Hive and feared it which is why she wanted the monolith, to prevent it from returning to Earth. Though in "Paradise Lost", it is stated that the Afterlife Inhumans were descendants of the Inhumans that he led against the Kree for an Orb-like weapon, leaving her speculated about whether or not she sought to free Hive. **Daniel Whitehall in the aforementioned episode, "Paradise Lost", also feared Hive which is why he never had any part in Gideon's plans. *Hive is similar to Apocalypse from the X-Men ''comic book series. They are both powerful, god-like beings, thousands of years old and believed to be the first of a super-powered sub-species of humans (Hive with Inhumans and Apocalypse with mutants) and they seek to weed out the weak from the strong. They are also both able to mind-control their brethren, as Apocalypse transforms some mutants into his followers, called the Horsemen of the Apocalypse. **In ''X-Men: Evolution, Apocalypse also sought to turn the world's population into mutants, similar to Hive's goal of turning the human population into Inhumans. *Hive is one of only a few characters on Marvel's Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D. to have been portrayed by multiple actors, due to his body-possession power. *The name Alveus is Latin, translated as "reservoir", which means a supply or source of something; his power is to disperse tiny parasitic cells from his skin onto other people, eating whomever touches these cells. This likely means that he is a reservoir of these parasitic cells, or the name is perhaps tied-in with his plans. **Reservoir is also a word associated with water, and can be defined as "a large natural or artificial lake used as a source of water supply". **Another definition of "reservoir" is "a place where fluid collects, especially in rock strata or in the body". **Alveus also means "hollow vessel", referencing his body-possession power. **Yet another way to define Alveus is "beehive", a reference to how he can control the minds of Inhumans like how bees are hive-minded and obey their queen bee. *It's theorized that the Hive has Blue and Orange Morality, seeing its actions as being right and justified in its own mind while anybody else could develop the misconception that it's evil. *Hive in the Marvel Cinematic Universe's Earth is supposedly the inspiration behind the concept of The Devil. Navigation Category:Mastermind Category:Agents of SHIELD Villains Category:Evil Creator Category:Chaotic Evil Category:Live Action Villains Category:TV Show Villains Category:Evil from the past Category:Immortals Category:Successful Category:Terrorists Category:Charismatic Category:Vengeful Category:Man-Eaters Category:Sophisticated Category:Multi-beings Category:Hegemony Category:God Wannabe Category:Dark Messiah Category:Big Bads Category:Enigmatic Category:Power Hungry Category:Bond Destroyers Category:Mutated Category:Genocidal Category:Evil Vs. Evil Category:Tragic Category:Male Category:Deceased Category:Anti-Villain Category:Homicidal Category:Evil Creation Category:Wealthy Category:Affably Evil Category:Mongers Category:Humanoid Category:Elderly Category:Sadists Category:Egotist Category:Cult Leaders Category:Fanatics Category:Friend of the hero Category:On & Off Category:Honorable Category:Remorseful Category:Supervillains Category:Master of Hero Category:Parasite Category:Warlords Category:Conspirators Category:Marvel Villains Category:Possessor Category:Military Category:Brainwashers Category:Corrupting Influence Category:Deal Makers Category:Paranormal Category:Fascists Category:Supremacists